


Coach Josh

by vrtx910



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gym Sex, High School, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: Bella is so horny that she fucks her coach, Josh Dun.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coach Josh

It was the end of gym class. Bella, a 14 year old girl in 9th grade, was about to leave when she spotted Coach Josh taking his shirt off. He was all sweaty from the long class of exercise they’d just had. She started to get wet just from the sight of him and walked over to him. 

“Hey coach,” she said, leaning against the wall. “Hi, Bella,” Josh said before walking back into the gym to find some papers he was looking for.

“I was hoping you could help me with some stretches, coach,” Bella said. He looked back at her surprised, staring right at her. He took note of how attractive she was and said, “Okay, I’ll help you out.”

Bella got in front of him and said, “I need to do some bends first, I’m trying to touch my toes.” Josh gulped and nodded before the girl bent over in front of him, her ass pressed up against his crotch.

“Can you push down my back, coach?”  
“Yeah,” he said, and he put his hands on her back, pushing her down. He felt himself getting hard in his basketball shorts and Bella could feel, her ass right up against his hard cock.

“Mm, daddy, you getting hard looking at me?” Bella said, turning around. Josh practically growled and replied, “Fuck yeah, I wanna breed your tight underage pussy,” before taking off her shirt and picking her up.

He bit one of her nipples, making her moan, then ripped off her leggings, revealing her dripping pussy through her underwear. Josh dropped his shorts, unleashing his huge hard 10 incher. Josh rubbed his cock before pulling Bella’s panties to the side and pushing it in.

Bella screamed and moaned as Josh began fucking her, holding her against the wall right there in the middle of the gym, pounding her pussy. He gripped onto her waist and kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

She fucking loved it, moaning, and at one point the two kissed, the 32 year old man making out with the 15 year old girl. He spit in her mouth and slapped her as he continued to wreck her tight little pussy.

Eventually, he felt like he was about to cum. “Fuck baby! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna breed your tight little girl pussy!” He yelled. Bella screamed and moaned, not making out words as she was fucked against the wall.

Finally, Josh climaxed in her pussy, filling her womb with his precious warm seed, some of it dripping from her pussy. The sensation overstimulated Bella and she squirted everywhere, all over herself and Josh. 

Josh sighed and slapped her ass before letting her down. Josh turned around to get dressed when he saw a whole other class watching him. They just watched their coach fuck an underage girl and were now staring right at his huge cock.

Of course, they didn’t mind, and all the boys and girls walked closer to him, the first one saying, “So when are we getting fucked?”


End file.
